Xrossing to the Truth
by KeybladeSamurai
Summary: Taiki was sent to the small town of Inaba to take a break from all that he has been through. But as a string of murders began in the quiet town, he will have to team up with his new friends to prevent more deaths, catch the killer, and charge through the fog of deceit to uncover the truth. Rated T due to content from Persona 4. Yu/Yukiko Yosuke/Chie Taiki/?


**A/N: Well here it is. The very first Digimon and Persona crossover. I had this idea in mind for a while, and the more I thought about it, the more I made. So I thought, "Might as well put it on." Since this is the first time I've done something like this, I am hoping it comes out well. Also note that I will be using the Japanese version of Digimon to ease any confusion. Anyway, on to the disclaimer, then the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Persona.**

Parting From the City! Farewell, Xros Heart?!

16 year old Taiki Kudo was standing outside one of Tokyo's train stations waiting for the right one to come. His brown spiky hair made him easy to spot, especially since he had green trimmed goggles on top of them. What he was wearing was different from what he usually wore. He had on a black school jacket with a symbol on the left breast side. He was wearing it over a white dress shirt, and had black pants matching the jacket. He also had a pair of white sneakers. He still couldn't believe what had happened the night before last.

*Flashback*

"_WHAT?!" Taiki had shouted at his mother. He was wearing his trademark goggles along with a white and red shirt with a yellow crown symbol. He didn't wear his wristbands as it was nighttime and he was about to go and take his shower when his mother gave him the news._

"_Relax, Taiki. It's only for one year." His mother said, dressed in her normal attire. "After what I heard about that Quartzmon incident, I want you to take it easy. Especially after what I saw at your graduation. And since I know you, I felt it was better to send you to a different place." Mrs. Kudo is probably the only parent in Taiki's group of friends in Tokyo that knows about the Digimon, so she is updated regularly on what happens. Her decision was made when a Vajramon had attacked Taiki's graduation ceremony and a piece of debris fell on top of him._

"_But why does it have to be away from my friends?" Taiki asked. "Who said I was separating you? Like I said, it's only going to be for a year. And since it's your first year of high school, I know you can make some new friends." His mother reasoned. "Where am I even going anyway?" he asked. "You'll be attending Yasogami High. That's in a small town called Inaba. You have to take the train to get there." She explained._

"_**Where is he going to stay?**__" a male voice came from seemingly out of nowhere. But Taiki reached into his pocket and pulled out a device. It was colored red, and seemed like a mix of a microphone and an MP3 player. This device is known as a Xros Loader, which Taiki has had for a little over two years. Taiki held the Xros Loader out. _

"_Reload! Shoutmon!" A green light flashed from Taiki's Xros Loader at his command. From that light emerged a small red dragon._

_It was standing on two legs, and had a white belly. It had headphone speakers on its head, white hands and feet with black fingers and toes, and a yellow scarf around its neck. The most notable features was that its head was 'V' shaped and that there were black marks under its blue eyes. This is Shoutmon, the Digimon King and Taiki's partner. _

"_I'm pretty sure you won't be coming with us, so where will Taiki be staying?" Shoutmon said Mrs. Kudo wasn't at all startled by Shoutmon, since she heard so much about him from Taiki. _

"_I have a friend who is a detective in the police force there. I talked to him about you going over to Inaba and he agreed to take care of you. I also heard that he'll also be looking after his nephew who is also going to attend Yasogami. Though he will be one year above you, I hope you make good friends with him."_

_Taiki sighed, knowing that his mother won't give up on this. "How long until I leave?" Shoutmon turned to Taiki in surprise, seeing that he gave up so easily. "You'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. I figured you would want to at least say goodbye before leaving for Inaba." Taiki smiled, grateful that he could at least say goodbye._

*Flashback End*

Taiki's friends said they would come to see them off, but they haven't arrived yet. Fortunately, neither did the train that Taiki was supposed to take. "Well, might as well go inside." He muttered. But as he took a step forward…

"TAIKI!" That collection of voices stopped Taiki in his tracks. Taiki turned and smiled at what he saw. It was all of his friends in Xros Heart, the team he led in the digital world to stop Bagramon.

First was 14 year old Akari Hinomoto, Taiki's friend since childhood and sister figure. She still had her red hair in pigtails and but had changed her clothes since she got her Orange Xros Loader. She now was wearing an orange denim jacket over a white blouse. She also wore khaki shorts and white sneakers to complete her outfit.

Next was 14 year old Zenjirou Tsurugi, Taiki's friend and rival in kendo. He too changed his look after getting his teal Xros Loader. He now had a blue shirt under his green jacket. He had also changes his pants to black cargo. He finished his look with brown boots. He and Akari had been with Taiki since his first trip to the Digital World.

The next one there would be 15 year old Tagiru Akashi, another hero like Taiki. His look didn't change a bit. He had returned Taiki's goggles after getting new ones which were the same as the ones he had when he met his partner, Gumdramon. He still wore his blue shirt with the moon and star on the front and the sun on the left shoulder. He still wore his blue shoes and red socks. He also kept his brown and red hair in his usual wild spiky style. When Taiki got too injured to take part in the final battle, Tagiru rose to the occasion, using the full power in his Crimson Xros Loader.

Next to Tagiru was Yuu Amano, who was in the same age and year as Tagiru. He still kept his look simple, with his bright yellow shirt buttoned up, his white jeans and his sneakers of both colors. He also kept his blonde hair the same. Yuu was with Taiki in the final battle against Bagramon after his Darkness Loader changed into a Yellow Xros Loader.

The next member was Nene Amano, Yuu's older sister and an idol. She changes her looks constantly due to her status, so she's always in a different outfit. This time she chose a lavender jacket over a violent dress, with her lavender Xros loader in her jacket pocket. She still kept her brown hair up with a yellow clip. She completes her look with a pair of white boots with a pink trim. She too was with Taiki in the Digital World and had joined Xros Heart after he had promised to rescue Yuu. Nene's outfit surprised Taiki since that was the type of outfit she wore when they had first met.

The last person in the group was Kiriha Aonuma. Though originally a part of his army Blue Flare, he had joined forces with Xros Heart against the Bagra Army. He still had his blonde hair grown out, and was actually donning an outfit similar to what he wore against Bagramon's Death Generals. He had a black shirt under a blue leather jacket, which held his Blue Xros Loader in one of his pockets. He wore black, fingerless, metal studded gloves, blue jeans, and black combat boots. Taiki was surprised to see him, since he normally travels the world. Then Taiki figured, since Nene was basically Xros Heart's chief in intelligence that she tracked him down and told him what was happening.

"Guys, you made it." Taiki said. "Of course we made it." Nene said. "Like I was missing my mentor's farewell." Tagiru said, referring to all that Taiki taught him. "I still can't believe you're leaving." Yuu said. Akari had elbowed Zenjirou, as if reminding him something. "Taiki…" Akari started. "…we decided to give you a little going away present." Zenjirou finished as they took out their Xros Loaders. With a flick of their wrists, green lights came out of their Xros Loaders and into Taiki's. When Taiki looked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There were two Digimon. One was a metallic beetle with yellow bulb like eyes, red arms, storage torso and blue flat feet. The other was a white wolf with an orange mane and what appears to be exhaust ducts on its shoulders, chest, and thighs. The wolf also has yellow drills all over. One on an orange plate on the wolf's forehead, one at the end of its tail, and two on each of its hind legs. What caught Taiki by surprise was the fact that he _knew_ these Digimon.

"Ballistamon and Dorulumon?!" Taiki shouted disbelievingly since he had given those Digimon to Akari and Zenjirou during the final battle against Quartzmon. "We figured it would be best if the three main Digimon of Xros Heart stayed together." Akari said. "Besides, we got new partners. Look." Zenjirou said. The two flicked their wrist, revealing two Digimon.

Akari's was a small white, rabbit like Digimon. It apparently had four ears, each one with two purple rings. There was also a long hair sticking from a small, yellow crescent moon. Another one could be seen on the torso, but it was covered by a crescent moon medal held with pink straps.

Zenjirou's was what appeared to be a white lion cub Digimon wearing blue armor. The gauntlets had a white circle while the helmet's visor looked like a four pointed star. In the Digimon's right hand was a small, blue sword.

"Wait a minute. Aren't those…Lunamon and Spadamon?" Taiki asked, naming their respective Digimon. "Yup. We ran into them in Digiquartz. Plus, Lunamon can evolve now." Akari said. "I may not have a Digimon that can evolve, but I'll get there someday." Zenjirou said.

Kiriha chose that moment to step forward. "In the year that you're gone, you may encounter some Digimon. When the time comes for you to return, I would like to see how much stronger you become for myself." He said, which made Taiki smirk. "You're on." Taiki said to his rival. Those two occasionally battle when Kiriha is in the neighborhood, so they formed a rivalry from it.

"**The train heading to Kyoto, Okina, and Yasoinaba will be boarding in 5 minutes.**" An intercom sounded, making Taiki sigh. "Well, that's my cue." Taiki smiled sadly. "Don't worry Taiki. You can always visit us on break." Yuu said reassuringly. "Besides, with my career as an idol, I may wind up in the area. If so, I'll be sure to send you a backstage pass." Nene said.

Meanwhile, the Digimon were saying their farewells through the Xros Loaders. "**You better not lose to anyone, Shoutmon.**" One of Kiriha's partners, Greymon said. "**Same to you Greymon. And Spadamon, I'll be looking forward to fighting with you again.**" The Digimon King said. "**Of course, Shoutmon.**" Spadamon said. "**Take care King Shoutmon.**" Lunamon said with enthusiasm. "**Can't wait to see you again.**" Sparrowmon, one of Nene's partners said.

"**Oh, and Gumdramon? Try not to destroy the city like you did the school last month.**" "**THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! LET IT GO, WILL YA?!**" Tagiru's partner shouted, causing laughs all around. You see that piece of debris that fell on Taiki was caused by Gumdramon when he knocked back that Vajramon. "**No problems. I'll keep him out of trouble.**" Damemon, Yuu's partner said. "**Careful what you say, Damemon. From what I hear, that's a 24/7 job.**" Mervamon, Nene's other partner said, earning Gumdramon's protest.

"Well everyone, I'll see you next year." Taiki said as he walked up to the train. He stepped inside and went and sat down by the window, looking out to see his friends. As the train began departing, he saw his friends running to catch up.

"Take care Taiki!" Akari said, waving both her arms. "I expect you to be stronger when you get back Kudo!" Zenjirou said waving a hand. "Goodbye Taiki!" Yuu said, waving as well. "Take care of yourself. And try not to go overboard on anything." Nene said. "Good luck Mentor!" Tagiru shouted, pumping his fist. Kiriha didn't say anything, just gave a two finger salute and a smirk. Taiki smiled, opened the window, and waved back.

"I'll be back! I promise! After all, we are Xros Heart aren't we?!" At those words, Taiki's friends stopped at the end of the station, watching their leader vanish in the distance. They all had smiles on their faces(Well, smirk in Kiriha's case.), for they knew that that was one promise that they know Taiki will keep.

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Next chapter: Taiki will meet Yu Narukami and both shall be finding themselves in strange rooms. Yu will be meeting a strange man with a long nose while Taiki will be meeting a man…wearing a butterfly mask. The reason I won't be replacing Yu with Taiki is because Yu didn't have any true bonds before Inaba and Taiki did. Also note that I will be using elements from Perosna 4: Golden. While I write the next chapter, be sure to give a review.**


End file.
